Currency of the Realms
Writer's Corner Currency in Lancerus Within the major human nations and most Elven and Dwarven territories, gold is the currency standard. Throughout Lancerus, the Valrosian standard of currency has been adopted in all but the most remote locations. This form of currency first appeared in Gildor in the city of Valrose shortly after its creation in 718 Fourth Age. The currency system is simple and takes note from the other systems that predated it. Is short, the exchange rate is as follows: 1 sovereign (1 gold piece) = 10 dukes, 100 pence 1 duke (1 silver Piece) = 10 pence 1 pence (1 copper piece) *in some regions of the world, these names may be different, though the conversion is always the same. For example, the name for pence was originally serf, though the name changed sometime around 30 years ago. Some older laborers still use the old vernacular. The name change at the use of the word "peasant" becoming more popular colloquially; the lowest value coinage also became known as a peasant because of this. As language evolved the word became shortened, and thus, pence was created. Depending on the location, most low-wage commoners make a living on about 2-5 pence a day, though some laborers make even less than that. Child labor in Arkrest and Autumn City is common; many are not paid at all if their employers can get away with it. Once a person has accrued some form of trade skill, their potential income greatly increases. Smiths, carpenters, painters, many merchants, musicians, soldiers, and other tradesmen make around 1 duke per day if they are very skilled in their field. Mercenaries and bodyguards can sometimes make as much as tradesmen, though this varies greatly. Freelance mercenaries often do not have the credentials or the reputation to warrant larger pay, and thus do not usually make more than several pence per day of service. Mercenaries that work through guilds or organizations, however, are likely to make more if they have a history of success in their endeavors. Education also makes one able to pursue a higher-income career. Scribes, teachers, scholars, tacticians, managers, architects, and other learned men make many times over what a common laborer does, and usually more than tradesman as well. Income measured in sovereigns is purely the domain of the upper class: nobility, slave traders of the south, knights and soldiers of religious orders, dukes and feudal lords, and other powerful figures exist on as little as 1 sovereign a day, though many of them make much more than that. Most powerful aristocrats and lords make at least 50-100 sovereigns every day. Common Costs The price of services and goods across the countries of Lancerus varies, though here is a summary of some average costs of items: Loaf of bread: 1 pence Pint of Ale: Bushel of Apples: Bound Book: Knife: Hunting Arrows (1 arrow, low quality): 1 duke War Arrows (sheave of 24, high quality): 10 sovereigns Hunting Bow: 5 dukes Longbow: 8 sovereigns Inn room (common): 2 pence Inn room (merchant room): 7 pence Inn room (higher than merchant's room): 1+ duke House (low income area): 5 dukes, tax of 1 pence per day Raw Fish: Salted fish: 7 pence Gambeson: 5 dukes Suit of Leather armor: 25 sovereigns Suit of Chainmail: 200 sovereigns Suit of Plate Armor: 900 sovereigns Commoner's sword (simple design, low quality): 2 - 5 dukes Warsword (high quality, a soldier's weapon): 10+ sovereigns Warhorse: 400 sovereigns Workhorse: 50 sovereigns Fishing Wharf: 1 Acre of farmable land: Cord of Wood: Rent for Inn in city: Rent for rural Inn: Castle upkeep: Courtesan (for the night): Slave (adult male):